


hits me in the evening // hurts me when I breathe in

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Honesty, M/M, Vulnerability, jerejean, trojans party games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: The trojans truth or dare gets Jean thinking.





	hits me in the evening // hurts me when I breathe in

"Okay-okay-okay," a drunk Sara Alvarez said, swinging off the couch, barely corralled by her girlfriends arms. "Truth or dare, Melissa."

"Truth," Melissa answered easily. No one had had quite as much alcohol as Sara. That was okay though, she was with family. They were all curled up on the three couches in the common area of the dorm, swapping secrets.

"Okay," Sara said again. "Favorite thing about me, go!" She was yelling but she clearly didn't think so.

Melissa laughed and said "I love you when you're drunk. My favorite thing about you would probably be your will, you stubborn ass."

Laila snorted and kissed Sara's temple. "God, isn't that the truth." Sara grinned at Melissa and then turned her affronted look on her girlfriend for a total of three seconds before melting and kissing her instead.

—

Jean wasn't sure if he necessarily liked himself, but the question stayed in his mind for hours after. What was his favorite thing about himself? He couldn’t think. What was his favorite thing? _Jeremy_.

"Jere," he whispered into the darkness. He was facing the wall, Jeremy's chest pressed to his back. The other boy stirred, murmuring groggily and Jean realized he was asleep.

"Shhh, never mind." He didn't meant to wake him up, but it was a lost cause now. Jeremy had become a light sleeper because of Jean’s predisposition for nightmares.

"Everything okay?" Jeremy asked coherently.

"I didn't mean to wake you, it's nothing. Goodnight."

"Hey," Jeremy said softly. He tugged on Jean’s shoulder until he flipped over to face him.

"I was just wondering... what your favorite thing about me is?"

Jeremy rubbed his eyes and made him feel worse for waking him up. He blinked past the stars and leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"I have to pick just one?"

Jean shrugged in the darkness. Jeremy smiled and laid his head on the pillow again, thinking.

"You're kindness,” he said in no time at all, like he was only turning the words over in his mind. Jean must have made a face because Jeremy traced a finger along his jaw and then flicked him under the chin lightly. He laughed, taking his finger and biting it playfully.

"I mean it. You are so kind after everything you’ve been through. You accept people and you let them be nice to you and you don't trust easily but you _try_."

Jean swallowed and Jeremy put his hand on the side of his face to comfort him.

"Thank you," he whispered uneasily after a moment, unsure of what to say.

"You're also very handsome," Jeremy added to diffuse the pressure. He trailed his fingers down a path and brushed them over his mouth. Jean smiled underneath his fingers. "And you have a fantastic ass."

That startled a laugh from him and he fisted his hand in the front of Jeremy's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. " _You_ have a fantastic ass."

"Do I?" Jeremy asked innocently, half grinning and half kissing him. Jean trailed his hands down and squeezed a handful of his perky butt playfully. He gasped and then snorted a laugh. "Mmhm," he hummed."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Jean told him as he shifted closer and kissed his neck.

Jeremy hummed, kisses growing more and more wet. "I don't mind."

Jean rolled his eyes halfheartedly. He pulled Jeremy onto his lap by the waist and said "I bet you don't."

"I'm still here you know!" Lucas groaned from the bed on the other side of the wall. He'd stumbled in a few hours ago, drunk, and passed out. They didn't hear him wake up.

“Sorry," Jeremy said at the same time Jean shouted "deal with it."

They both erupted into laughter and heard Lucas groan again before covering his head with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> LiSTEn Jean letting himself be vulnerable around Jeremy/the trojans is my WEAKNESS


End file.
